¡Nuevas Aventuras por Kanto!
by Rifu
Summary: Rifu, Meil y Fernan se han graduado de la escuela Pokémon y ahora empezaran su aventura por todo Kanto, ¡para convertirse en los mejores de la región!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Nintendo y bla,bla,bla...**

**Chapter 1: Verde, rojo, amarillo y azul.**

- Se retrasa de nuevo

- Cierto, se habrá dormido otra vez, seguro que se ha pasado la noche pensando en el comienzo de nuestra aventura y no ha podido pegar ojo.

Una polvareda se acercaba desde el horizonte, donde un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color corría a toda prisa junto a un Pikachu.

-¿Me habéis esperado durante mucho tiempo? - pregunto el recién llegado, cuyo nombre era Fernan.

- No, solo te hemos esperado alrededor de dos horas – el chico que tenía al lado comenzó a hablar, el era Meil. Era un chico de estatura media como Fernan, Meil era moreno y de ojos marrones, su pelo estaba de punta pero muy desordenado.

- Fue culpa de Pikachu, el no me despertó. – Fernan empezó a echarle la culpa de su retraso a la pequeña rata eléctrica, Pikachu miró a su entrenador con cara de (la culpa es tuya so vago).

Bueno chicos creo que es hora de ir al laboratorio de Oak – le dije a mis amigos - ¡Ya es hora de tener a nuestros pokémon!

Acabábamos de graduarnos de la escuela pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, yo era Rifu y ellos eran Fernan y Meil mis mejores amigos. En la escuela nos solían llamar Rojo,verde y amarillo debido a nuestros apellidos (Rifu Verde, Meil Rojo y Fernan Amarillo).

Yo era una chica de estatura media como mis amigos tenía un largo pelo castaño y ojos azules.

- Muy bien, ya llegamos – anunció Meil, estábamos ante un gran edificio, era el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak - ¡Es hora de recibir nuestros Pokémon!

- Yo ya tengo uno – dijo Fernan -.

- Me da igual – le contesto Meil – Yo quiero el mio y Rifu también.

Entramos dentro del laboratorio allí nos recibió Azul, el nieto del Profesor.

-¿Que buscáis aquí? - dijo en tono hipócrita – Si buscáis al abuelo no esta así que largaos.

- ¿Y si no queremos?-le dijo Fernan con un tono desafiante-.

- Vaya Amarillo veo que se te han pegado las sabanas hoy – Azul se empezó a burlar de el, y cabreo mucho a Fernan – Muy bien tengo una idea, vamos a luchar, si ganas tu os dejare en paz, pero si gano yo tendrás que dar 3 vueltas por todo Pueblo Paleta diciendo "¡Azul es el mejor! ¡Y nadie lo puede vencer!"

Fernan aceptó el desafío y la batalla empezó, Azul sacó un Eevee y Fernan a Pikachu.

- ¡Vale Pikachu!¡Es hora de impactrueno! - El ataque le dio al Eevee enemigo, pero aun no estaba debilitado.

- ¡Ahora Eevee placaje! - Pikachu esquivó el ataque -.

- ¡Una vez mas Pikachu!¡Usa impactrueno! - El impacto fue critico, entonces Eevee fue debilitado-.

Azul se fue refunfuñando y Meil y yo felicitamos a Fernan, porqué había hecho un combate genial. El Profesor Oak llegó al laboratorio, nos entrego dos poké ball a Meil y a mi, me toco un Bulbasaur y a Meil un Charmander.

Entonces Fernan le preguntó al Profesor:

- ¿Y el mio?

- ¿Ya no es bastante con el que te di?

Fernan refunfuñó y se le quedo la misma cara que a Azul al haber perdido el combate.

Meil y yo reímos a carcajadas al ver su cara.

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 1**

**Espero que les haya gustado :), es mi primer fic y tengo que mejorar mucho, espero que me ayuden con sus rewiews.**

**¡Un saludin! :)**

**PD: Meil es el usuario chacalanime y Fernan el usuario roxasventus1 (creo que ahora tiene otro nombre) , ¡me encantan sus historias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ¡La aventura comienza!**

Muy bien chicos aquí tenéis 5 pokéballs y una pokédex para cada uno – el profesor Oak nos dio estos objetos y después de una larga charla con el, fuimos a la casa de cada uno de nosotros para contárselo a nuestros padres - .

¡Genial! ¡Completare la pokédex y los capturare a todos! - Fernan estaba emocionado y saltaba de alegría junto a su Pikachu - .

No te emociones aun – dijo Meil – el camino del entrenador es muy duro y antes hay que vencer a los lideres de gimnasio.

¿Vencer a los lideres de gimnasio? - pregunto Fernan – Bah... Paso. Yo seré un investigador Pokémon.

Y seguramente no ganaras ni al primer líder con tu débil Charmander. - Añadió Fernan.

Meil se enfureció y retó a Fernan, pero este hizo oídos sordos, como si la cosa no fuera con el.

Cuando ya llegamos a la Ruta 1 se me ocurrió retar a Meil mientras nuestro amigo, captura muchos Pokémon salvajes.

¡Es el momento Bulbasaur! ¡ Vamos,al ataque!

¡Tu puedes, Charmander!

¡Bulba, usa placaje, ahora!

¡Esquivalo Charmander y usa arañazo!

La batalla iba muy igualada, pero ninguno de los 2 Pokémon daba su pata a torcer.

Ahora Charmander ¡Arañazo de nuevo!

El ataque de Charmander casi dejo K.O a Bulbasaur, pero este se levanto.

¡Una vez más! ¡Placaje!

Ahora si, ese ultimo Placaje fue critico y Charmander se debilito.

¡Lo hicimos Bulbasaur! ¡Eres genial! -Felicite a mi pokémon por ese fantástico combate, luego Meil y yo nos felicitamos por aquel genial combate.

Fernan se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

¡Chicos mirad! - Nos enseño 15 pokéballs - ¡Capture a muchos, pero necesito más pokéballs, ya he usado las vuestras!

¡¿Cómo?! - Gritamos Meil y yo a el unisono -¡¿Has usado nuestras pokéballs!?

¡Lo siento! - intento disculparse Fernan y este se echo a correr.

¡Ven aquí Fernan! ¡ Te vas a enterar! - le amenace y fui corriendo detrás de el.

Meil reía detrás de nosotros y nos siguió , conseguimos derribar a Fernan y coger nuestras pokéballs, liberamos a los pokémon que había dentro, después cada uno cogió sus 5 pokéballs y no se volvió a hablar de el tema.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta del lugar donde estábamos, nos sorprendimos, era la Ciudad Verde.


End file.
